Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure for detachably securing a wheel to the vehicle body of a bicycle.
Background Information
A bicycle wheel securing structure for detachably securing a wheel to the vehicle body of a bicycle is conventionally known (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,291). A conventional bicycle wheel securing structure typically comprises a head member, a lever member and an adjusting member. The lever member is pivotally provided to the head member. The adjusting member is configured to adjust a final fixed position of the lever member around an axis.